Only the Strong Survive
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: Larry takes Teddy, Sacagawea, Ahkmenrah, and the miniatures on a Tour of America vacation. It's going well, but an unseen catastrophe lurks in the shadows when they rent a small cabin in the mountains, and the ATV breaks down. Can they survive out in the wilderness until help arrives? And can they make it back to the museum before the sun spell runs out? No slash for anybody.Enjoy!
1. Vacation and Sun

I know I have another story to work on, but I figure I could use a break. Sorry if that dissapoints you. I just need time to think on it and rediscover the plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright let's go!" Larry said, ushering the excited exhibits out the spinning doors. "Come on! We can't be late!"

Hurriedly, Ahkmenrah, Teddy, and Sacagawea quickly followed Larry to the cab, and pilled in with their luggage.

"To the airport, please! Quickly!" The night guard said, rearranging the bags around their feet. It was almost morning, and the four...well, six counting the two miniatures who rode in the carry on bag over Sacagawea's shoulder, were on their way to the New York National Airport to begin their Tour of America vacation. Normally, Larry would have never allowed such a thing as wandering beyond the safety of the museum, but due to constant badgering, and the fact that all the exhibits had been very good lately. After talking with Ahkmenrah, who claimed that he could use an ancient chant to allow them all to live in the light of the sun, Larry had decided it okay if they took a little break from the crazy museum life. But it was risky, he knew, and he was prepared for all possible events. The plan was to travel along the boarder near Canada, turn at Washington and travel along the coast to California, continuing and then turning again, passing Mexico, traveling up through Florida and along the coast to New York. It seemed simple enough, and to be honest, he was excited, as were the other Americans in the car.

"It'll be nice to see the national parks again." Teddy said, taking off his winter cap. "I never really got the chance to visit them."

"And I am happy to see the ocean," Sacagawea said in her usual, quite tone.

"And I just can't wait 'ta get out of this gosh darned city!" Jedediah exclaimed, his voice muffled by the closed bag. "Just think of it Ockie! Nice, wide open spaces, blue skies, warm sun, clean, fresh air..."

"Speaking of air I am finding it difficult to breath in here!" Octavius yelled up.

"Just a sec, guys. We'll be there in a minute." Larry reassured. The only one who hadn't spoken was Ahkmenrah, who just stared at the slowly rising sun.

"You alright?" Larry asked, putting his hand on the Egyptian's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sorry." He replied, turning away from the window. "I'm just...surprised."

"How so?" The night guard questioned. "You've been in the real world twice now, so all this modern stuff shouldn't be surprising to you."

"Oh it's...it is not the buildings and vehicles that shock me, Larry. It is the sun."

At the mention of the brilliant glowing ball in the sky, everyone stopped to stare at it. Even the miniatures were able to get out of the stuffy and cramped bag and peer at its marvelous glow. All the exhibits were memorized by its beauty, and silence cnsumed everyone in the cab. Except for the driver, who hummed along to a song he was listening to with his headphones. Which was probably why he hadn't questioned the unusual talk between his passengers.

"Sure is purdy," Jedediah said. The others nodded. Except, again, for Ahkmenrah, who was now refusing to gaze out the window.

"Are any of you just the slightest bit afraid? To be out with the sun?" He asked, looking at them each in turn.

Octavius nodded sightly. "It is slightly frightening, considering the fact that at any other time we would be-"

"Don't say it!" Jedediah shouted, cutting into his friend's sentence. "There's no need 'ta say it!"

"Our cowboy friend has a point," Teddy said, turning to Ahkmenrah. "Ahkmenrah is obviously greatly troubled by this, and it would be unnecessary to trouble him farther."

A few minutes later, the cab pulled into the airport, and Larry and the others unloaded. It was chaotic. First off, they lost Sacagawea near the food court when Larry went to pick up some in flight snakes. Luckily they found her though, and continued on their way. Then, Larry had let the miniatures discreetly peer around the place, but nearly lost them when some guy snatched the carry on bag. Not to mention the crowd of people pushing and shoving and bustling to catch their flight. And there was also the fact that they'd only just made it to the plane before it took off. At least, thankfully, no one had taken their seats. When they were all seated, Larry on the outside of the row and Ahkmenrah at the end, with Teddy and Sacagawea in the middle, begin their trip. After a while, Larry let the two miniatures out of the bag, and they sat on the window ledge, watching the clouds go by. Jedediah was enjoying it. Octavius, on the other hand, made it clear he would have rather taken the train. Yes, it was going to be a crazy two month vacation. And with the surprise Larry had planned for them, it would be amazing. But he couldn't have planned for what would happen next.


	2. Accidental ATV

It was early in the morning, about six or so, and everyone was up. Larry was in the kitchen cooking up (and burning) breakfast, Teddy was enjoying a nice cup of cocoa and staring out at the view, Sacagawea was helping with the dishes, while Octavius sat on the counter asking questions about how the stove worked. They were about two weeks into their month long vacation, and were staying in a nice, cozy cabin in the mountains, savoring their break from flying. They had arrived at the cabin late that night, and had tried to sleep in. But the exhibits were finding it hard to get used to the new sleeping schedule. But it didn't bother Larry. Sooner or later they would pass out anyways. Not that he didn't want them around, just that sleep would do them good. But there was one exhibit who was seriously begging to annoy him.

"Mornin' Gigantor!" Jedediah said, hitching a ride in Ahkmenrah's palm.

"Uuuugggghhhh..." Larry groaned, his head drooping slightly. He then straightened, and turned with a faked grin. "Good morning, Jed. Ahkmenrah."

"Good morning Larry," The Egyptian replied, nodding slightly and smiling. He then noticed the extremely exasperated smile the night guard had, and gave him a questioning stare. "Is...something wrong?"

"I'll let you figure that out," Was the reply as the cowboy walked over to Octavius after being set down.

"Mornin' Ockie!" He said, slapping the Roman good naturedly, and a little hard, on the back.

Octavius grimaced slightly, feeling the sting of the greeting. "Good morning my friend. And to what do I owe the...er, back pain you have given me?"

Jedediah smiled, and took his seat beside his friend on top of the microwave. "Sorry. I'm just real excited 'bout goin' drivin' today. The mountains are beautiful, Ockie. They're just...amazing."

"I know," Octavius replied, handing his friend a piece of miniature bacon Larry had given them. "We had mountains in Rome. The Alps, they were called. We also had the Apennine Mountains. I crossed them once."

"No, no, these are different from yours. These mountains are big."

"Technically, all mountains are big, Jedediah." Came Teddy's voice as he entered the kitchen. "But you are right about one thing; all mountains are different."

"That's right," Larry said, smiling as he made four plates of bacon, eggs, and slightly burnt toast. "And does anyone know which mountain range we're on? Teddy?"

"The Killdeer Mountains." Replied the president with a grin. "I have hunted here before."

Larry nodded, and brought the plates to the dinning table near the large display window. "And do you know, Jed, what state we're in?"

"North Dakota!" The cowboy replied, jumping up in excitement. "And we're takin' an ATV!"

"What!?" Octavius exclaimed, jumping backwards out of fear. Larry then realized he'd forgotten to inform the Roman.

"Don't worry Ockie!" Jedediah said, turning to him. "I ain't drivin'."

"Thank the gods..."

Just then, Sacagawea came to the table with a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice, and filled the four glasses to the brim. She then took a small spoon, and filled the two miniature cups the miniatures brought. She then set the pitcher down, and sat in her seat beside Teddy.

"This is really good Larry," Ahkmenrah said, taking a bite out of the egg on his plate.

"Ey Gigantor!" Jedediah called up, holding his now empty cup. "Got any coffee?"

Larry sighed. "No, I don't. Sorry."

"So what's today's plan?" Teddy asked, finishing his last bit of toast.

"Well, I had the ATVs dropped off earlier, and I was hoping to leave right after breakfast."

"Do we need to dress for the weather?" Sacagawea asked, rising to clear the dishes.

"Nah, not today. It's supposed to rain tomorrow, though. You can just go in what you're wearing. Teddy and Ahk, considering the fact that you two fit into my spare night clothes, you can wear my spare pants. I also have a couple of T-shirts you can borrow. Jed, you'll be fine in what you're wearing. Octavius..."

"I can wear a tunic, as well as my sword." Octavius said.

"Ya sure Ockie?" Jedediah asked, glancing at his friend. "You can borrow some of mine."

"No thank you, Jedediah, I prefer what I normally wear."

"Well," Larry said, rising to his feet. "We'd better get going."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeeeehaaaaaawwww!" Jedediah yelled, raising both hands as the ATV ran full speed down a steep hill. Beside him Octavius was screaming in fear, and holding on to the edge of Larry's shirt pocket for dear life.

Since the other, bigger exhibits didn't know how to drive an ATV, Larry had paid the extra fifty bucks for a large one, with room for two in the back, and two in the front. The miniatures rode in Larry's shirt pocket, while Ahkmenrah sat beside him. Teddy and Sacagawea sat in the very back, enjoying the breath taking views the wilderness had to offer. Ahkmenrah was enjoying the wind against his face, and even Larry was happy, enjoying the ride and the chance to do something daring. But he failed to mention that he'd only drove one of these things twice in his life, back when he was a teen.

"Oh! Look at the waterfall!" Sacagawea said, pointing excitedly at the tumbling wall of crisp, blue water. "And there is a river!"

"Wanna see a trick?" Larry asked, glancing over his shoulder at his friends.

They all nodded, except for Octavius, who was too busy trying to keep down his breakfast to hear the question.

"Well then, here we-" But the night guard didn't get to finish because he heard Ahkmenrah screaming for him to turn around. He turned to see the ATV careening towards the side of a cliff. He turned quickly, throwing Teddy out of the back in the process. He tried to regain control, but it was too late. The ATV swerved on the slippery stones by the river, and the three remaining people braced themselves as the vehicle hit a large protruding rock. The left front wheel caught, and the ATV rolled front over back, tossing them into the river.

"Lawrence!" Teddy yelled from the shore, tossing him a rope. He grabbed it, and reached for Sacagawea. He hadn't realized just how strong the current was.

"GIGANTOR!" Jedediah screamed, being pushed away by the current.

"Ahkmenrah!" Larry yelled, tossing him the end of the rope. "Get Jed!"

Hurriedly, the Egyptian lunged forwards, swimming as fast as he could, Teddy running parallel to him with the rope. The cold water froze the Egyptian to his core, but he kept going. He saw the little miniature try to swim against the current, but it was just too strong. Finally, he reached him, and cupped his hands around him, trying to keep him above the water. He felt the strain on the rope as Teddy pulled them towards the shore, and held on to the little cowboy, refusing to let him get sucked back in to the watery abyss. He felt strong hands drag him on shore, and looked up to see Larry pulling him well away from the water's edge.

"Do you have Jed?" He asked urgently.

Ahkmenrah carefully handed him his shivering burden, and lay back against the dirt, panting.

"Octavius." Larry said, looking around. He then yelled the name louder, but got no response.

"There!" Sacagawea yelled, pointing to a rock that stuck out from the center of the river.

Squinting, Larry spotted the tiny figure of Octavius clinging to it. He needed to act quick.

"Teddy! The rope!" He yelled, tossing him one end and tying the other around his waste. He handed Jed to Sacagawea, and dove in head first. The current was fierce- tugging him farther and farther away from the rock that held the Roman's only chance of survival. He kicked harder, but couldn't reach Octavius, who was loosing his grip. Suddenly, the little Roman lost his grip, and was pulled under by the torrent. Larry dove beneath the surface, and felt the small body slam against his palm. He closed his hand around it, and tugged on the rope. He was dragged to shore, and gently laid the unconscious Roman on the ground.

"Octavius!" Jedediah cried. He tried to break free from Sacagawea's hands, but was too exhausted to do so.

"It's okay," Larry said, panting for breath. "He's waking."

Slowly, the Roman regained consciousness, and opened his eyes slightly. "...Larry..." He asked, looking up at him.

"Shh...it's okay. You're safe now." He whispered reassuringly, gently stroking the Roman's head with his thumb. "How do you feel?"

"C-Cold..." Was Octavius' reply.

"Alright," Larry said, hugging the Roman close to keep him warm. Sacagawea did the same thing for Jed.

They all stood there in silence, the realization of their circumstances setting in. And as Larry glanced down at the shivering Roman in his hands, he knew this wasn't going to be good.


	3. Cold Night

Larry felt the soaked body of Octavius shivering in his hands, and hugged him closer to his sodden shirt. They had been walking for hours, desperately searching for a path, a trail, anything that could lead them out of their dire situation. But the long hike and the sudden coolness in the air was taking it's toll. Both miniatures were shivering and exhausted, barely managing to stay awake but utterly failing. Teddy was supporting Ahkmenrah, who could barely keep his eyes open. Sacagawea seemed to be holding her own, though it was obvious she was exhausted. Larry himself wasn't any better. He could hardly stay upright, and had to grasp at branches and trees with one hand, while holding Octavius in the other. Worse yet, the sun was setting, and the air was becoming colder by the minute. And they were loosing light fast.

"Larry," Sacagawea said, coming to walk beside him.

"Huh?" He asked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh. Yeah?"

"We should stop and rest for the night." She said, glancing at the other two behind them. She also glanced down at Jedediah, who had fallen asleep in her palm, but was still shivering violently. "We need a fire."

Larry knew they had to stop. He knew that it was important for them to make a fire, and get warm. He also knew they needed rest, and he didn't know how much longer the miniatures could hold on without these two things. But at the same time, this feeling was rising within him, telling him to push on and get out. He glanced over at the two behind him, at Sacagawea and Jed, and then down at the little Roman in his hands, and he knew he couldn't risk their lives. With a sigh, he told the others to stop, and everyone collapsed on the ground, panting and groaning from the effort.

"Dusk is approaching Lawrence," Teddy said, coming to sit beside Sacagawea. "There are many animals that come out at this time. We need shelter, Lawrence."

"And fire," Sacagawea added in, slowly rising to her feet. "I can start that."

"Myself and Ahkmenrah can check out that hollow opening in the cliff face," Teddy said, rising to his feet as well. Ahkmenrah, after a moment's rest, followed suit.

"I...guess I'll stay with Sacagawea and keep an eye on the miniatures, then." Larry said, carefully taking Jedediah from the young Shoshone woman. With a small nod, they all left to follow through with their duties. The cave was only a few meters away, and it was a bit more of a deep impression than it was an actual cave. The wall in the back was very hard, and would give protection from behind from both the weather and the wild animals. There was also two side walls, which rendered the place more enclosed and protected from the sides. The entrance was relatively large, but a small fire burning just outside it would give enough warmth to get them through the night.

After they'd investigated the sheltering cave, they called to Larry and Sacagawea that it was safe, and also that there was plenty of fire wood around.

Larry sat as close to the fire as possible, trying to warm himself and the two precious burdens he held in his hands. Jedediah was still asleep, curled up tightly with a small piece of fabric Teddy had torn from his shirt, since he was the only one completely dry. He'd stopped shivering now, which Larry had thought was a good thing, but had changed his mind after being informed by Teddy that sometimes it lead to hypothermia, since shivering was the body's way of keeping warm. So he was keeping a close eye on him. Octavius was no better off. Unlike his friend, who appeared to be either unconscious or asleep, the poor Roman had been unable to close his eyes for the past hour, and just lay shivering in Larry's palm. Sacagawea looked alright, poking at the fire and adding more dried sticks and leaves if it began to die down. Teddy sat beside the night guard, looking over what few ravaged supplies had been fished from the river since he was the best off at the moment than the others. Besides the miniatures, the only one not doing well was Ahkmenrah, who lay sleeping near the back of the cave. He'd been complaining of a severe headache, and had almost passed out while helping Teddy clear their shelter of debris. So far, things weren't going well.

As Larry listened to the nearby hooting of an owl, a small sneeze brought his attention down to the little Roman, who once again had failed in his attempts to sleep.

"Bless you," He said, gently wrapping him tighter with a new piece of fabric.

"Thank you, Larry," Octavius mumbled, his voice barely audible.

"You need some sleep," Larry said softly, gently nudging Jed to make sure he was alive.

Octavius signed, and sat up against Larry's thumb. "I cannot seem to rest," He whispered, wrapping his makeshift blanket tighter around himself. He then bowed his head, looking ashamed. "I am afraid."

Larry sighed, and tried to sound reassuring. "Hey, it's okay. We'll all be fine," He said, trying to seem hopeful.

"You do not understand, Larry. This is no small matter. Many men have lost their lives in our exact situation, and I fear..." The Roman trailed off, looking away.

"You fear...?" Larry asked, gazing down at him.

"I fear that...if I close my eyes...when I...If I wake...one of us might be...well..." Octavius paused again, glancing at his sleeping friend. "One of us might be gone."

Careful not to disturb the sleeping cowboy, Larry gently hugged the little Roman, whispering reassuringly to him. "It'll be okay," He said, gently rubbing the miniature's back with his finger. "No one is going to die. I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, while mostly everyone was asleep, Larry was up, looking into the fire. He glanced beside him at the miniatures, who lay asleep in the center of a small circle of heated stones. Sacagawea had the idea of heating up a few stones over the fire, and placing the two in the center to help warm them. Both were bundled up tight, and the four bigger people slept around the circle, in an attempt to reserve heat. But it was a cold night, and the fire did little to fend off the cold. Nearby, he heard a few hoarse coughs from Ahkmenrah, and began to worry. He couldn't help but listen to the words of Octavius ring in his head.


	4. Don't Anger Larry

Huskygirl1908, may I ask what you mean by "whump?" Forgive me, but I'm not quite affiliated with all the Fanfiction words yet. Can you tell me in the review section what you mean? Thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gigantor?" Jedediah asked, poking the night guard's hand. "Gigantor!"

Larry woke with a start, knocking the miniature off his feet from the sudden jolt. "Wha..." He mumbled, looking around. "Where are..." Then, he remembered where he was, and glanced down at the little cowboy. "Jed?" He asked, surprised to see him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good. A good night's sleep and I'm as well as a weasel." Jed replied. Larry could tell the smile on his face was forced, and slowly sat up.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Don't know fer sure. Guessin' by the sun, I'd say almost noon."

Larry yawned, and glanced over at Ahkmenrah. He was still asleep, and Larry thought it best to leave him be. He did, though, lay his hand gently on the Pharaoh's forehead, and was surprised to feel how warm he was.

"Didn't wake this morning," Jed said, staring at the Egyptian. "Accordin' 'ta Sacagawea he's got a pretty high fever. Probably from the water, no doubt."

"Why didn't you guys wake me?" Larry asked, starting to get a little worried.

"Whoa, now relax Gigantor. Everthin's fine. We've got it all under control."

"Where is everyone?" Larry questioned, confused by how quite everything was.

"Well Teddy's out huntin' an' lookin' fer food, and Sacagawea went out 'ta find some herbs for Ahkmenrah."

"Ah." Larry said, nodding. "And Octavius?"

"Oh he went with Sacagawea. His hands are pretty torn up from yesterday, so she's lookin' for aloe and what not." Jed replied, leaning against one of the stones that had been used to warm them the other night.

"And you?" Larry asked, eyeing the cowboy.

"Well someone had 'ta tell ya where they went."

"So...you mean to tell me, that everyone left...without telling me..."

Jed nodded, and stared at the night guard a little nervously. He looked angry. "Uh, Gigantor...?"

Without a reply, Larry turned, walking out of the shelter.

Larry, now thoroughly flustered, paced just outside the cave, softly cursing under his breath. He was agitated with the fact that the exhibits had left without informing him. He was the night guard, for crying out loud! He was supposed to protect them! How was he supposed to do that when they were nowhere in sight? He knew that they all probably knew what to do, since all of them had practically grown up in the woods. But bringing Octavius along? That was a very bad idea. As was going alone.

"Lawrence!" Came Teddy's voice suddenly, startling the night guard.

Larry jumped, and whirled around to see the president running towards him, his hat filled to the brim with berries.

"Teddy!" Larry exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Look what I've found Lawrence! Oh, this is enough food to last us through tomorrow!"

"Teddy!" Larry yelled, anger in his eyes.

The former president's smile slowly melted, and the excitement he displayed slowly left him. "Is something the matter son?" He asked.

"Yeah. Something is the matter, Teddy. Like, oh, the fact that YOU and Sacagawea left without letting me know!" Larry shouted, completely loosing his temper. "What were you thinking man!?"

"Lawrence, myself and Sacagawea are trained in the fine art to survival. We took all the precautions..."

"Precautions!? Huh? What about, oh, the fact that something could've happened to you and we wouldn't know about it? Did that cross your mind?"

"Larry..." Came Sacagawea's soft voice from behind.

"And you!" The night guard yelled, pointing accusingly at the young woman. "What were you thinking? Taking Octavius out like that! What if he'd gotten hurt? Huh?"

"Larry, it-"

"Stay out of this Octavius!" Larry yelled, slightly scaring the poor Roman. "I'll deal with you later."

"Guys." Jed said, trying to get their attention. When no one answered, he tried again. "Guys!"

Everyone stopped and looked down at the cowboy.

"Ahkmenrah's up. He don't look good."

Quickly, the group ran into the cave, and found the pharaoh awake, coughing and shivering. Larry knelt beside him, and Sacagawea knelt on his other side, placing the armful of plants she'd found on the ground.

"Ahk?" Larry asked, worry in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"My...my chest...hurts..." He said, his voice uneven and shaky.

"Hold still," Sacagawea said soothingly, gently placing her hand on Ahkmenrah's chest. She carefully sprinkled some sort of crushed plant into a small water bottle, and gently put it o the Egyptian's lips. "Drink."

Slowly, Ahkmenrah took a small sip, and cringed at the bitter taste.

"Drink more," Sacagawea said gently, tipping the bottle farther.

"What's wrong with him?" Larry asked urgently, fear rising within him.

"I do not know." Sacagawea whispered, gently checking Ahkmenrah's temperature.

"I believe it may be pneumonia." Teddy said solemnly, coming to stand beside Larry.

"Oh...this is not good. Not good at all..."

But it was only going to get worse.


	5. To Help

Jedediah sat just outside the cave on a small stick near the stack of firewood. It was the morning of their third day lost in the wilderness, and things weren't going well. Larry and Sacagawea had been up all night caring for Ahkmenrah, who had a serious case of pneumonia, which was a severe chest cold. Teddy was out hunting again, hoping to find some good meat instead of fruits; and was using torn off pieces of his hat for trail markers, Larry's orders. Nearby, Sacagawea, who had stopped for a small rest, was redressing Octavius' sore hands with a new piece of fabric soaked in herb juices. And the cowboy, try as he might, was doing nothing. And he felt horrible about it.

"Jedediah?" Octavius asked suddenly, causing the cowboy to jump.

"Oh. Hey Octavius." He replied, smiling halfheartedly. "Feelin' alright?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Luckily we have been able to stave off infection, but it stings a lot though." Octavius replied

Sensing his friend was upset, the Roman sat down beside him, and waited. He knew sooner or later the cowboy would speak his mind. He always did.

With a sigh, Jedediah finally sat up straight from his slumped position, and took off his Stetson, setting it down beside him. He sighed again, then spoke. "Octavius, do you, ever just, feel useless?" He asked, looking over at him.

After a moment of thought, Octavius nodded. "I do occasionally, but there is not much we can do in state of size."

Again, the cowboy sighed, and glanced in the direction of the cave, where Ahkmenrah's coughing could be heard. "I just...I feel like we could do somethin' more 'ta help in these circumstances."

Immediately, Octavius realized where this conversation was going, and jumped to talk his friend out if it. "Jedediah, you know there is nothing we can do." He said seriously.

"No one ever said that," Jedediah replied, smiling.

"I know you wish to help but, my friend, we just cannot. It is just too dangerous. And besides," The Roman paused, glancing over at where Larry was pacing irritatedly. "It would we be best if we stayed put. I do not think Larry could handle it if something were to happen."

"Nothin's gonna happen Ockie," Jedediah said, crossing his arms. "I'm a trained mountain man! I can survive anythin' these woods throw at me!"

"Were these woods as big as you then?" Octavius said harshly, attempting to argue some sense into his friend.

This silenced the cowboy, and for a while not a word was spoken between them.

"No," He finally mumbled, surrendering to defeat. "They weren't."

With a soft smile, Octavius gently put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, it is alright. We will get through this."

Jedediah sighed, but looked up and smiled. "You're right. I guess we're helpin' by stayin' out of the way."

The Roman nodded, and stood. "You know, we can help move the firewood inside," He pointed out, hoping to bring his friend back into good spirits.

But Jedediah shook his head, declining the offer. With a smile and a small nod, Octavius walked away, leaving the cowboy to his thoughts. He failed to notice the plotting look in his eyes.

Once he was sure his friend was gone, a smile crept its way onto Jedediah's face. He grabbed one berry from the food pit, took a few sips of the water they had left, and set off in the direction of the river. His plan: find water, and report back to camp. He knew he'd be getting a horrific lecture when he returned. Both from the worried Octavius and the protective Larry. But it would be so worth it to have water. Besides, they couldn't stay mad at them for long. Not after he found their life saving water. After a while, he stopped for a rest, and ate a bit of the wild blueberry he'd brought. As he sat in the still coolness of the forest, he could faintly hear the commotion of the camp. It felt as if he'd walked for miles, though he was only a few meters from the camp. Sighing in defeat, he sat to rest his legs. But he didn't see the shadowy figure flying above him.

Suddenly and without warning, a screech louder than anything Jedediah had ever heard came from behind. He turned just in time to see the large, beady eyes of a giant bird before it grabbed him with its razor sharp talons.

He screamed.


	6. And to Harm

Something was wrong, Octavius could feel it. What he didn't know, but something told him that danger was lurking nearby. He paused from pushing stones into the fire in dire preparation for the evening, and thought. He couldn't imagine what was causing this fear that seemed to reside in his heart and mind. There had been no wild animals around, so it couldn't be that. And even though Teddy had failed the hunt, Sacagawea had been able to dig up a few edible roots, so food wasn't a problem. As for water, they were in dire need of that, since most of it was going to Ahkmenrah, who was still terribly ill. And, as far as he knew, no one had left the camp. Unless...

"Jedediah?" He asked, looking around. "Jedediah? Are you there?"

When there was no reply from the cowboy, the fear within the Roman grew, and he hurriedly ran into the cave, careful to avoid the giant feet of Teddy, who was making the most of his time devising ways to keep their shelter warmer during the freezing nights. He ran over to Larry, who was helping Sacagawea cut up and skin the bark off of the white shoots on the inside. He ran to the small stack they'd already made, and climbed atop it.

"Larry!" Octavius yelled up, waving his arms in an attempt to get the night guard's attention.

"Octavius?" Larry replied, placing the root down. "Is everything okay?"

"Have you seen Jedediah?" The Roman asked urgently, worry in his voice.

Larry frowned. "No. I haven't. Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Octavius replied, becoming more fearful by the minute. "I cannot find him."

"You don't think he...wandered off, do you?" Teddy questioned.

"I do not know. The last time I spoke to him he was talking about trying to help somehow. I thought I had talked him out of it..."

Larry noticed the Roman was slightly panicking, and gently picked him up. "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry." He said reassuringly, hugging the little Roman.

"What if he is hurt? Or lost? Or..."

"Octavius it's okay. He can't have gotten far." Larry said soothingly, rising to his feet with the tiny Roman. "We'll find him. Teddy, you're in charge. Sacagawea, I'll need your tracking skills. We'll take Octavius."

"Lawrence," Teddy said before the three could leave. Larry turned. "Good luck."

Jedediah screamed for help, feeling the sharp talons dig into his flesh as he was pressed against the giant bird and a tree branch. The beast snapped its beak just above his head, causing him to cry out from sheer terror. The bird squawked as it clenched its prey tighter in its talons, the screams of its prey driving its predator instinct. As the pain overtook Jedediah, he could do nothing but hope help would arrive...or that death would come soon to take the pain away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait," Sacagawea said suddenly, holding up her palm to halt Larry in his tracks. She listened intently, trying to pick out the faint sounds carried on the wind. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard...

"Jedediah!" Octavius cried, fear in his voice. He knew that cry.

She was right. The cowboy was nearby.

"Up there!" Larry exclaimed, pointing to the lower branches of a nearby tree. There sat a large, brownish black hawk, preparing to make a meal of the tiny, squirming little cowboy. Without thinking, Larry ran to the base of the tree, yelling and hollering at the hawk, waving his arms in an attempt to shoo it away. "Git!" He yelled, jumping up and slapping the branch with the tip of his fingers. But instead of being frightened away, it became angry.

It screeched at Larry, and tightened its grip on the cowboy, causing him to cry out in pain. Then, the hawk opened its wings, and took off, the little cowboy dangling helplessly from its deadly talons.

"Jedediah!" Octavius screamed, resisting the urge to jump out of Larry's pocket. "No!"

Suddenly, a stone came hurtling from behind them, and struck the hawk in the head. It screeched, and released Jedediah, sending him falling to the ground below.

"JEDEDIAH!" Octavius cried, horror in his eyes.

Larry had to stop the little Roman from jumping out of his pocket while he and Sacagawea ran to where Jedediah fell. When Larry bent down beside him, Octavius jumped out of his pocket, and ran to his friend's side. The cowboy lay on the ground, screaming in pain and fear, the fall rendering him unable to move. His shirt was torn from the hawk's talons, and blood seeped through the tattered fabric from two deep puncture wounds inflicted by the deadly talons.

"Jedediah!" Octavius said urgently, trying to calm his injured friend. "Jedediah look at me!"

But the cowboy kept screaming, his eyes pleading for help when they landed on his friend. Octavius felt guilt stab at his heart as he realized there was nothing he could do. He knew Jedediah's only chance was by getting him back to the camp. They needed to get there fast.

Larry quickly picked up the two, cringing when the cowboy cried out in pain. He turned, and Sacagawea and himself turned, and ran back the way they'd came, racing against the clock to save the tiny life in the night guard's hands. Octavius tried to keep him alive, but there was nothing he could do to help his suffering friend.


	7. Race Against Time

Heavy coughing came from the cave as Ahkmenrah attempted to eat the food that was given to him. He wasn't really that hungry, but he knew it was important to eat so he could keep his strength up. But he was finding it difficult to swallow without coughing. After a few attempts he gave up, and settled on just drinking some water from their already dwindling supply.

"Where is everyone?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

Teddy, who was making himself useful by weaving evergreen fronds together to make mattresses, looked up from his work. "They left to find Jedediah. He ran off earlier."

Ahkmenrah could see through the former president's calm complexion that something was worrying him. "Is something the matter?" He asked, his voice barely audible.

Teddy sighed, and examined his work before answering. "I am indeed worried, my dear pharaoh. Our water supply is dwindling, and you are still terribly ill. And that water would help lower your fever. " While he said this, Teddy was laying the makeshift mattress down against the back wall, and then walked over to Ahkmenrah. "Stand," He said, helping the weak pharaoh to his feet.

Ahkmenrah groaned from the effort, and with the help of the president, settled down on his new bed. It was rather comfy, the soft leaves brushing gently against his skin as he got comfortable. The soft bedding was a lot more comfortable than the solid ground, and a lot warmer too. Not to mention it smelled good, the little bit he could smell. He was soon close to dozing, comfortable on his new mattress and warmed by a few rays of sunlight that drifted in, helping to ward off his shivers. He finally closed his eyes with a sigh, about to reach comforting sleep...

"Teddy!" Came a voice from a little ways off, startling the pharaoh awake.

Ahkmenrah jerked up just as Larry and Sacagawea ran in, carrying the two miniatures.

"Lawrence!" Teddy exclaimed, just as surprised as Ahkmenrah. "What in the name of...?"

"Teddy! The herbs!" Sacagawea yelled urgently, wasting no time as Larry gently lay the injured Jed on the ground. Octavius was beside him almost immediately, trying his best to keep him calm.

Larry wasn't completely sure what to do, he had very little knowledge of how to treat something like this. But he did remember from a first aid class he'd taken a few years back that it was important to stop the bleeding. Hurriedly, he tore off a small part of his shirt, and pressed it to the cowboy's stomach wound, causing him to cry out in pain. He pressed down harder, refusing to lighten up when the screams became louder.

"Larry," Sacagawea said suddenly, coming to kneel before him. She held more strips of fabric, and the last of the water in the small plastic bottle.

Larry removed his finger, and Octavius resumed the pressure, gently speaking reassuringly to Jedediah, who was screaming and shaking in agony.

"Shhh...it is alright, Jedediah. You are going to be okay." He said, keeping one hand on the cloth and gently holding his friend's with the other. "It will be okay."

"Octavius..." Jedediah gasped, pain in his voice. "Make...make it stop...!"

Octavius hated having to say it to his pleading friend, but there was nothing he could do for him. "I am sorry, my friend. There is nothing I can do."

Jedediah went to reply, but was cut short by another cry of pain when Larry accidentally nudged him. "Please...!...Help...me...!"

"Shhh. It will be over soon. I promise."

"Sacagawea, hurry!" Larry said urgently, glancing down at the two.

Finally, the young Shoshone woman was finished mixing the herb juices together with the last of the water and and carefully picked up the cowboy. The mere movement of being lifted pained the cowboy, and he struggled to hold back a scream.

Very carefully, she removed the cloth, exposing the wound beneath. Larry cringed, and could only imagine the pain he must be suffering. Sacagawea then took another piece of fabric, and dipped a corner of it into the herb juice mixture she had made.

"This will sting," She whispered, gently picking up Octavius as well. "You have to keep him still and calm."

Octavius nodded, and knelt beside his friend in Sacagawea's palm. Jedediah had stopped screaming now, his throat too dry and swollen to utter a sound. But his eyes still shown with fear, and he stared at Octavius, silently pleading for help. Seeing this, the Roman gave a gentle, reassuring smile, though it was forced, and very gently lay his hand on the cowboy's shoulder, careful not to hurt him more. "It will be alright."

Gently, Sacagawea dabbed at the wound, applying pressure and gently re-soaking the fabric before doing it again. With each wet drop of the herb juices Jedediah squeezed his eyes shut in pain, and gripped his friend's offered hand tighter. Finally, after what seemed like hours of torture for both the miniatures and Larry, Sacagawea was finished, and very gently wrapped the little cowboy's midsection with a somewhat clean piece of cloth, and secured it carefully by tying a small knot. Afterwards, she went on to tend to the gash in his arm, carefully cleaning it and wrapping it as best as she could. By the end, Jedediah had lost consciousness.

Quickly, using Ahkmenrah's as a guide, Teddy fashioned a miniature mattress, and Sacagawea gently lay the unconscious cowboy on it, and covered him with a small cloth. She had done everything she could. Octavius took his seat beside his friend's makeshift bed, and gazed at his pale, still face. It was hard to accept that they had done everything they could, which was very little. And it was painful to accept that all they could do was wait, leaving Jedediah at the mercy of time.

And, they were officially, out of water.


	8. Broken Hearts

Sorry this chapter is so short. The next two will be more meaningful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fire did little to ward off the darkness as Larry and the exhibits huddled towards the back of the cave. It had been an eventful evening, Octavius and Sacagawea carefully monitoring Jedediah's and Ahkmenrah's condition. The cowboy was still unconscious, and the danger of him going into shock was all too real, and Octavius had been trying desperately for hours to wake him. But to no avail. Worse yet, Ahkmenrah was getting worse. He was refusing to eat, and his coughing became more and more aggressive. Not to mention he was at risk of dehydration. He now lay on his mattress, silently watching the shadows cast by the fire dance along the walls.

"Hello," A gentle voice said. Ahkmenrah then felt a presence beside him, and glanced up to see Sacagawea holding a handful of bright green shoots. He knew what time it was.

"Is it that time again?" He asked, muttering slightly.

"Yes. It is. Do you have the strength?" She asked, handing him one of the plants.

He weakly nodded, and began eating the bitter herb, wishing he'd lost his sense of taste. "It tastes better in water,"

The young woman smiled slightly, and loosened the thin makeshift blanket she'd sewn out of long blades of grass. He mumbled a protest and tried to pull it back, but was stopped.

"I am sorry. You can't be too warm. It will raise your fever." She explained, rising to her feet. She then scooted a pace to the side to check on the miniatures. "Has he woken yet?"

"No," Octavius sighed, a despondent look on his face. "He has not."

Sacagawea smiled reassuringly, and spoke. "He will be alright." She whispered.

"Will he be?" The Roman asked, his eyes mistrustful and his voice unconvinced and harsh. "Or is it just another lie!"

Sacagawea looked taken aback, and was about to reply when she saw the desperate look that replaced his sudden burst of anger. His heart was hurting. She didn't reply.

"It is a lie, is it not?" Octavius asked again, his voice merely a hushed whisper. When Sacagawea didn't answer, he became angry again. "Is it!?"

"Yes!" The young woman snapped. She then slapped her hand over her mouth, and regretted it immediately.

Octavius said nothing, and bowed his head, silently shedding tears as his worst fears were confirmed. Sacagawea sighed, and left, knowing better than to try to comfort the crying Roman. She knew that nothing but time could heal his heart. Nearby, Teddy sat, watching the exchange between the two. He felt bad for the Roman, and slightly worried for Sacagawea. She hardly ever snapped like that. In fact, the former president had never even seen her angry. It was a little surprising, but made sense based on their situation.

"Is everything alright, my dear?" He asked, taking her in an embrace.

"No." She said quietly, hugging back.

"How is little Jedediah faring?" Teddy questioned, sitting with his girl against the wall of the cave.

"Not well." She said with a frown, her voice sad. "He has lost a lot of blood. And many of his bones are broken."

"Is there anything else you can do for him?"

"No. I have done everything I can."

Lovingly, Teddy ran his fingers through her dark hair, and hugged her again. "And Ahkmenrah? How is he?"

"His fever is rising. And the herbs will not work. I can do no more for him. Not without water."

"Perhaps, tomorrow, we can search for for our water, and revive poor Ahkmenrah."

At the thought of water, Sacagawea smiled, but then frowned again.

"Is there something else bothering you, my dear?" Teddy asked, seeing this swift change in mood.

"Yes," She said sadly, glancing at Octavius. "Octavius has a broken heart. And I cannot mend it."

Sighing slightly, Teddy hugged her again. "You should rest, my dear. You deserve it."

With a slight yawn, Sacagawea trudged over to her mattress, and fell asleep. Larry, who had been frantically pacing again, stopped before Teddy.

"Hey. Um, would, would you be okay taking the first night shift?" He asked, obviously exhausted.

"I will indeed, Lawrence. Go on and get some rest now."

Larry smiled wearily, and nodded once before walking to his resting place. Teddy then moved to the entrance of the cave, and stared off into the darkness. It was, going to be a long night.


	9. Calm Conversation

Soft light fluttered into the cave, and created a warm sensation against the cowboy's face. He groaned slightly, and attempted to turn his head to the side. Bad idea. He felt a stab of pain in his neck, and woke with a cry, all the pain that had been lost during sleep returning to his broken body. It seemed as if everything hurt, and not a part of him was pain free. He stifled another cry as he was momentarily blinded when he tried to move one of his legs. He felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder, refraining him from further movement. And he heard a voice.

"Jedediah?" It asked. "Jedediah please answer me..."

As his eyes came into focus, he could make out the face of his friend, and a wave of calm swept over him, and he slowly relaxed. "Octavius...?" He murmured, his gaze finally focused and stable.

"I am here," Octavius replied, smiling slightly. "How do you feel?"

"It hurts," Jedediah replied, wincing slightly.

"I know." The Roman said comfortingly, placing a hand gently on his friends forehead. He wasn't sure if what Ahkmenrah had was contagious or not, and he wasn't taking any chances.

"How's 'ol Ahkmenrah doin'?" Jedediah questioned, glancing in the direction of the pharaoh.

Octavius sighed. "Not any better, but stable for now. He is awake, as you are now." There was a pause, and then the Roman spoke again. "And I am glad."

The cowboy smirked slightly. "I ain't givin' up that easy."

"I know," Octavius said, smiling. "And I believe you will not." But the Roman wasn't so sure. He knew his friend would fight, but that didn't mean he would win.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over the two, and Octavius turned to see Larry standing above them. He knelt down to speak to them better.

"Hey," He said, nodding once then glancing at Jed, who smiled slightly. "I see you're finally up."

"Yup. And I intend 'ta stay that way."

"That's good. Octavius..." The night guard spoke more to the Roman than Jed. "Though it goes against my better judgement, I'm going with Teddy and Sacagawea to find resources. I'm leaving you in charge until we get back."

"Uh, Larry," Octavius said, uncertainty in his voice. "I do not believe that is the best idea. I cannot defend Jedediah and Ahkmenrah in the case of danger, and I definitely cannot keep them very safe..."

"It'll be fine. We won't be gone long."

"But Larry! What am I supposed to do?"

"Keep them awake." Larry replied, nodding to Ahkmenrah who was awake nearby. "You can do that."

Octavius sighed, and glanced at the two before turning back to Larry. "I am only a miniature. I cannot protect them, Larry. I cannot hold their lives in my hands, knowing that I am unable to protect them."

At this, Larry frowned, and picked the little Roman up. "You're loosing hope too, aren't you?" He said.

Octavius nodded, but didn't make eye contact.

"Hey, it'll be okay. We'll be out of this mess soon. Besides, you are strong, you know that."

"And yet, you do not believe it yourself."

Larry sighed, and set him down. "Just watch them, alright?" And he stormed away. Why did that Roman have to be able to see through lies? Why couldn't he just be easily put to rest? Did he have to he so be so worried all the time? Then the night guard realized he was just as worried, and sighed, following Sacagawea and Teddy out. Leaving the three on their own.

Octavius sighed, and sat beside his friend, keeping an ear out for any strange noises from outside. He didn't at all like being left alone like that. He knew that if some danger or emergency were to arise, he would be helpless to stop it. Especially if it was Ahkmenrah. There was nothing the little Roman could do for a giant if he was somehow in trouble.

"Octavius," Jedediah said, taking his friend's attention. "It's alright ya know. We'll be fine, won't we, old Ahkmenrah?"

"Yes." The Egyptian said, stifling a bout of coughing. "As long as we stay awake."

Jedediah smirked slightly. "Ain't gonna sleep yet, are ya?"

"Nope. Not today." Ahkmenrah coughed again, then spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"Well it hurts a lot,"

Ahkmenrah inhaled sharply before coughing again. "I can imagine. I'm so sorry about what happened."

The cowboy winced as he turned his head slightly to face the Egyptian. "That's alright. I shouldn't have left like that. Honestly, if it wasn't fer 'ol Ockie, I'd be bird food."

"And you are lucky we found you in time, Jedediah. You should not have done that." Octavius said seriously, making eye contact with his friend. "You may not have been so lucky."

Jedediah sighed, and rolled his eyes. But he knew Octavius was right, and was thankful for his attempt to find him.

"Octavius is right, you know. You could have been taken. And the others may have never found you. You must be more mindful, Jedediah." Ahkmenrah said, pausing when a set of shivers overtook him. He then sighed, and a solemn look appeared on his face.

"Are you alright, Ahkmenrah?" Octavius asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. I just...this is my fault."

Both miniatures frowned, and Octavius spoke again. "It is not your fault. It is not even close to being your fault."

"But it is! If it wasn't for me and my stupid tablet none of this would have happened! None of this! If my tablet never brought us to life we wouldn't be in such a dangerous place in such a horrible situation and Jedediah wouldn't have been hurt!" Suddenly, the pharaoh attempted to stand, but collapsed down on his mattress, feeling light headed. He broke into more coughing.

The three were silent for a while, and then Jedediah spoke softly, nothing but sincerity in his voice. "Ya know, if it wasn't for yer tablet, we woulda never had so many so many adventures together. I would have never met the best friend in the world," He glanced at Octavius and they shared a smile. "And would have never been out in the world again. And none of us woulda had the chance 'ta live again. Ahkmenrah, thanks 'ta you, we've gotten that chance. And I've had many great adventures thanks 'ta you. And for that, I thank you..."

Octavius noticed the cowboy beginning to loose consciousness, and gently shook him, careful not to hurt him more than he already was. "No. You must not sleep, my friend. Not until the others return." Jedediah mumbled something under his breath, and forcefully opened his eyes again. "I heard that." Octavius said.

Ahkmenrah chuckled slightly, then broke into another vicious bout of horse coughing.

Jedediah winced as he turned his head back to the Egyptian. "Stay 'wake King Tut." He said weakly.

"Only if you do." The pharaoh said with a slight smile. "Only if you do."


	10. Sudden Sleep

Sacagawea smiled as she saw the bird of prey flying through the trees. She followed it, taking care of avoiding its detection. Up ahead, she heard the tell-tale rush of water over stones. In her excitement, she rushed forwards, and found herself standing on a cliff edge and looking down at a river. She wasn't sure if it was the save river they had crashed in or not, but she didn't care. She was hungry, and thirsty, and knew the others were as well. From where she was, she could just make out the splashing of fish, and smiled. Hurriedly, she found a natural ladder made of entangled tree roots, and quickly made her way down. When her feet touched the bottom she immediately ran to the water's edge, and scooped up a handful of the life reviving substance. It was cold, and chilled her, but felt good flowing down her dry throat. After a few minutes of thirst quenching, she smiled, and said a silent thanks to the Ancestors of her people for leading her to this wonderful place.

She then opened her bag, which she had brought and had been fished from the river by Teddy, and began filling them.

She set them aside, and set her mind to the task of catching some fish. It had been days since they'd had any real food, since the only edible foods that could be found were berries and roots. If they were to survive, they needed meat. Thinking back to her days as a young girl, she remembered her mother teaching her how to make a net out of reeds. I was rather simple; just a matter of gathering and weaving the thick, durable blades of grass together. The challenging part would be catching the fish. But she would cross that bridge when she got there.

Setting to work, she began weaving the plants together, carefully making a basket-like shape for the net itself, and then lashing a long, sturdy stick to the end. She slowly waded out into the water, and waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry followed Teddy as they searched for firewood and edible plants. They were hoping Sacagawea was having luck finding some better food. Ahkmenrah and Jedediah needed energy, and they could get that from meat. At the moment, Larry was looking for large, dry pieces of wood for a sustainable fire, while Teddy searched for berries and other wild edibles. He'd been told about an herbal tea by Sacagawea that would help, hopefully, break Ahkmenrah's fever. It was an all too real reality that two lives were hanging in the balance and relying on them to provide. As they worked, they kept their eyes open for water. By they saw none.

"Lawrence," Teddy said, a small makeshift bag made from a torn piece of fabric full of berries and a couple wild mint leaves. "It is almost midday. We should be meeting Sacagawea at the rendezvous point."

Larry, glancing up at the sun, nodded. He then sighed. "Do you think Ahkmenrah and the others are alright?" He asked, unable to take his mind off it.

"I'm sure they're fine, Lawrence. Octavius won't let any harm come to them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavius was sitting beside Jedediah, who was taking a short rest. He wasn't asleep, the Roman knew, for he shook the cowboy every few minutes to make sure. Nearby, Ahkmenrah was laying, but something wasn't right. And as Octavius heard him groan softly, he rose to his feet, and made his way over to the evergreen mattress.

"Ahkmenrah? Are you alright?" He asked, worry in his voice. The Egyptian was shivering violently, and broke into coughs, his eyes shut tight as he curled in against himself when the shivering took over. He then breathed a sharp breath, before going still, a relaxed expression on his face. "Oh no..."

"Octavius?" Came Jedediah's weak voice from nearby. "What's..."

"Ahkmenrah!" The Roman yelled, fear rising within him. "Ahkmenrah wake up!"

Something was very wrong.


	11. From Bad

Larry and Teddy stood patiently, waiting for Sacagawea to return from here hunt. Well, almost patiently, Larry was pacing again, wanting to get back to the cave. Octavius' words still rang fresh in his mind, and he wondered if the Roman was right to worry about being left alone. A lot could happen in the time they were away. And it was true the little Roman could do nothing. At least, he would try to help, but could get harmed in the process. And the last thing they needed was another hanging in the balance.

"Lawrence," Teddy said, leaning against a nearby tree. "You should stop pacing, lad. It's a waste of energy."

"I know," Larry replied, finally stopping in his pacing. "I'm just...what if something does happen? What if it already has? Octavius was right about Jed, why couldn't he be right about this?"

"He's not psychic, Lawrence."

"I know. But he's wise."

Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes, and Sacagawea walked out into the open, carrying a few filled water bottles and a basket of...fish. Teddy smiled and gave a hearty laugh.

"Sacagawea my darling look you've done!" He said, his face lighting up with its first real taste of joy in what seemed like forever.

Sacagawea couldn't help but smile as she showed off her catch- four large, fat salmon, and enough water to get them through the next two days. Even Larry momentarily forgot his troubles, and a feeling of triumph filled the three of them.

"We should get back," Larry finally said, remembering his old urgency. The others nodded, and began their trek back to the camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahkmenrah! Ahkmenrah wake up!" Octavius yelled, panic in his voice. "Ahkmenrah please!"

"Octavius...calm...down..." Jedediah whispered, watching his friend as he once again attempted to wake the pharaoh. But he was unresponsive.

"This is my fault!" The Roman exclaimed, failing once again in his attempt to climb the plush, green mattress. "Why could I not convince Larry to stay!?"

"Uh...Octavius..." Jedediah gasped softly, staring with wide eyes at the entrance to the cave.

"Why did Larry not listen to me!? Why did he not!?"

"Octavius!" Jedediah screamed, causing his friend to whirl around.

Octavius saw what had scared the cowboy. There, crawling steadily towards them, was a large, brown, eight legged beast, with more eyes than Octavius could count, and two sharp, poison dripping fangs. And it was heading for Jedediah.

"Jedediah!" Octavius cried, running to his friend's aid.

"Oh my gosh...it's...it's..."

"Jedediah, what..."

But before Octavius could finish, the creature lunged, and the Roman jumped aside, just missing it's sharp fangs. He heard Jedediah gasp, and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Octavius! Careful! It could be venomous!"

Octavius knew. Oh, did he know. But it didn't matter. He had to protect Jedediah and Ahkmenrah. He yelled at the beast, waving his arms to get its attention, and ran for the entrance, hoping to draw it away from the others. He hadn't realized how fast it was. As soon as he exited the cave, he felt the creature pin him down, and then a searing pain in his arm. He struggled to fend it off.

"Octavius!" Jedediah cried, hearing his friend cry out. "Octavius!"

When there was no reply, the weak cowboy felt fear build in his heart, and the following silence didn't help. He tried to push himself up, to stand, to run to the aid of his friend, but the pain was too intense.

"Octavius!" He yelled again, listening intently. Then, there was a reply.

"It is alright Jedediah. I am fine. The spider is gone." Octavius said, making his way back into the cave.

"Are ya sure?" He asked urgently, worry in his voice.

"Yes. I am fine."

Jedediah was about to reply, when he noticed his friend clutching his arm against his stomach, and felt a sneaking suspicion, as well as fear, in what what his friend was saying.

"Octavius...your arm...?" He questioned, staring at the Roman.

Octavius winced as Jedediah, in obvious pain, lifted his hand away to see the two puncture wounds. He looked up in horror.

"Octavius, it, it bit you!" He gasped, fear filling his eyes.

"Jedediah, it is fine. Now please. Rest."

"No Octavius! You've just been bitten by a spider! That ain't good!"

"Jedediah, please, calm down. I will be alright just-"

"Octavius this ain't good! You could die!"

"And so could you if you do not calm down!" Octavius yelled, loosing his temper.

Both were silent, and not a sound could be heard. And as Octavius stood there, his arm throbbing and his friends dangerously critical, he could only hope Larry would return soon.


	12. To Worse

"Do you know where we're going?" Larry asked impatiently, his arms crossed and eyes slightly irritated.

Teddy, who was also slightly annoyed by the lack-of-patience Larry, glanced behind him and spoke. "Yes, Lawrence, we do. Sacagawea is not one to get lost."

"Teddy," Sacagawea said, stopping and turning to the two men.

"Yes?" Teddy asked, waiting for her to speak.

"We are lost."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the cave, things weren't going well for the three who'd stayed behind. Ahkmenrah was still out, and the two miniatures couldn't tell if he was simply unconscious, or worse. Jedediah was in a lot of pain, and was very distressed by his friend's seemingly tense state. It was unlike Octavius to be so short tempered, and was still mildly startled by his sudden outburst. But the cowboy couldn't even begin to comprehend the torment the Roman was enduring.

Octavius felt guilt. Pain. Fear. And hopelessness. He felt the guilt of failing Ahkmenrah, letting him slip away with no more fight than a few urgent shouts. He felt the pain in his arm; it was gradually spreading to his hand and up his shoulder, and he worried just what effects the venom would have on him. He felt fear for Jedediah; fearing that his condition might worsen like Ahkmenrah's, and that his friend could be lost forever to the injuries acquired. And he felt hopeless; loosing hope that they would get out alive, and that Larry and the others would return. And with each passing moment, these feelings grew and intensified, until the Roman was on the verge of tears from the stress of his heavy burden. Jedediah knew it.

"Octavius," He whispered, slowly extending his hand.

The Roman took it, but gathered no comfort. His heart was too far gone. Jedediah sighed.

"You alright?" He asked, grunting with the effort of attempting to lift his head.

"Stay down!" Octavius snapped, rage flaring in his eyes. Jedediah jumped slightly, and Octavius could see the conflicting fear and misery in his dulling blue eyes. He sighed. "Forgive me. It is just so hard..."

"I know," Jedediah whispered, trying to comfort his distraught friend the best he could. "What's buggin' ya?"

Again, the Roman sighed, and glanced at the cowboy. "I cannot do this, Jedediah. I just cannot. I have let Ahkmenrah close his eyes...and he may never open them again. Larry and the others still have not returned, and I fear we will not get out of here alive. And...and I am afraid..."

"Afraid?" Jedediah prompted, his eyes resting on his friend as he spoke.

"Jedediah...I...I fear I might loose you."

Jedediah was silent, unsure of how to reply. He would have tried to reassure the Roman, telling him he'd be fine and not to worry, but he knew Octavius wouldn't buy it.

"Octavius...no matter what happens 'ta me, it'll be okay."

Tired of the lies and false hope, Octavius stood, and walked a few paces away. He paused just before the entrance to their sanctuary, and just stood there; not understanding why he just did it. He felt as if he was abandoned, too lost to understand anything anymore or to even care. He couldn't feel his arm anymore, and he couldn't think clearly. It was like something had momentarily blinded him from the wrong decision, but he didn't notice nor care anymore. He was unaware of the fact he'd taken more steps, and that Jedediah was trying to talk to him.

"Octavius?" Jedediah asked, slightly worried. "Octavius wha...what are you...?"

But the Roman didn't answer, didn't even turn, didn't even stop. He just kept walking, oblivious to everything but the idea in his head. He didn't hear Jedediah pleading for him to stay, the cowboy realizing what was going on. He didn't want to. And he walked straight out of the cave, and into the offending wilderness before him.

"Octavius! No! Don't leave! Octavius!" Jedediah cried, fear taking hold of his heart. "Octavius!"

But there was no reply, and he could no longer see his friend walking away. He felt a few tears fall, which gave way to sobs, as he was left alone in his time of need. He had just lost the only thing worth trying to hold on for. And as the sky outside began to darken, he knew his time was growing near. But he had no comfort. His last friend had deserted him.

Octavius didn't know why he was running. He just was. He felt overwhelming grief at the thought of leaving Jedediah, his best friend, alone when the cowboy needs him most. He hadn't even been conscious of the fact he'd left the cave, his mind to crowded with thoughts and fears to think. And now that he realized what he'd done, it was too late to go back. And the pain from the bite was spreading.

He didn't know how long he'd been running for, and didn't care. He could feel his energy depleting, and his hopes of finding what he was looking for. As he ran on, he felt himself growing weaker, and suddenly collapsed. He couldn't go on. He had failed again. As he laid there, weak and out of breath, he regretted ever leaving the cave. And as the darkness slowly began to close in on him, his last wish was that Jedediah would forgive him, and know that what he had done, was done for him.

Octavius had been searching for Larry.


	13. Life for a Life

Sacagawea tried to see the fading sun through the leaves, hoping to use it as a compass. Daylight was fading fast, and the cold air was beginning to settle over the forest fast. The basket of fish she carried began to bear a much greater weight than it had before, her energy being lost as they continued to walk in circles. She'd lost the path they were following, thanks to Larry and Teddy arguing, and they were now who knew how far from the camp. And the yelling from the two men didn't help.

"Lawrence, for the love of Gideon would you just stop panicking and listen!" Teddy yelled, just about loosing his normally well kept temper.

"No you listen Teddy! Ahkmenrah and the miniatures are alone and we're lost in who knows where! They don't have water or protection or food or anything!" Larry shouted back, on the verge of a meltdown.

"Lawrence they're fine lad! Octavius is capable! He can look after them!"

"No he can't! He's only three freaking inches tall!"

"Then why did you leave him?"

Now Larry was ticked. "I left them!? Huh!? I remember it was YOU Teddy who convinced me to leave in the first place!"

"If you weren't sure then why did you listen to me!"

"Because you're Teddy Roosevelt! You were president for crying out loud! You're always right!"

At this, Teddy stopped, and a small sigh escaped his lips. "That means nothing, Lawrence." He said in a much softer voice. "It doesn't matter I was once president. I am not always in the right, Lawrence. Nobody is. Even the presidents."

Larry didn't know how to reply to that, and just kept silent, finally giving Sacagawea a rest from their bickering. As they walked on, she began to recognize a few trees, and a recognition swept over her.

"There is no need to walk on," She said, her eager smile restored and her strength suddenly returning. "I have found the path."

Hurriedly, led by Sacagawea, the two men followed the trail, relief falling over them like a refreshing rain on a hot day. They were smiling. And then, suddenly, Sacagawea stopped.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Teddy asked, slightly concerned.

She didn't answer, and just at the ground. Something had caught her eye. As she set the basket down and knelt to see better in the dimming light, she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Larry asked, struggling to see with the lack of light.

Sacagawea stood with something cupped in her hands. She turned, and Larry saw upon closer inspection the object was Octavius...and he was too still.

"Oh...gosh..." Larry breathed, taking him from Sacagawea's hands. He was still...very still...and it was hard to tell if he was alive. But he could feel a barely noticeable, minuscule stream of air against his thumb every half second or so, so he thought he was breathing. He very gently nudged the tiny Roman, and he opened his eyes slightly, inhaling sharply.

"Ahkmenrah...spider...Jedediah...help..." Octavius whispered, fighting to stay awake.

"Octavius what's wrong?" Larry asked, not understanding.

"Camp...attacked...not...awake….."

"Not awake? What does that mean?"

But the Roman didn't answer, and fell unconscious a moment later, leaving Larry completely lost and confused. Without hesitation they ran down the path and back to the cave, their hearts fearful of what they might find.

Finally, after another heart pounding twenty-five minutes they made it back to the cave.

"Jed? Ahk?" Larry asked through the darkness, listening intently for a reply.

Sacagawea quickly started another fire, and its glowing light cast around the cave. Ahkmenrah was unconscious on the mattress, and Larry could just make out the tiny shape of Jedediah, who looked to be just as still. His breath caught in his throat, and he quickly went over to the miniature while Sacagawea saw to Ahkmenrah.

"Jed?" Larry asked, kneeling on his hands and knees to be better leveled with the cowboy.

Quiet, almost undetectable sobs reached his ears, and he noticed the tiny cowboy was crying.

"Hey...shhh...hey it's okay..." Larry whispered reassuringly. Since picking him up could cause more injuries, Larry settled for very gently laying his hand over the cowboy, in an attempt to still his shaking. He was afraid.

"Octavius...left..." He whispered through his tears, trying to stop.

"Shh...I know Jed, I know."

Larry stayed beside the miniature, reassuring him and gently comforting him. After a few moments the cowboy feebly wiped his eyes, and sniffed. He went to say something, then suddenly stopped, his eyes widening in horror at what Larry held in his other hand.

"Oh my gosh...Octavius..." He whispered, unable to say a word more. His eyes began to tear up again. "Gigantor...is...is Octavius...dead...?"

"Hey, hey, no he's not." Larry said reassuringly,

"It was the spider," Jedediah whispered, sniffling.

Larry looked thoughtful for a moment. "He said something about a spider. Did it hurt you?"

"No," The cowboy whispered miserably. "It hurt Octavius."

Larry could have kicked himself for being so stupid. He should never have agreed to leaving them behind. He then looked closer at the Roman, and noticed the two small puncture wounds on his arm. He sighed once, then spoke.

"I'm...sure he'll be alright in the morning,"

"But what if he ain't? What if he's dyin' Gigantor?" Jedediah said worriedly, tears still in his eyes.

"He's not, Jed. I'd tell you if he was. Now what's wrong with Ahkmenrah?"

At the mention of the Egyptian, Jedediah's eyes filled with a new kind of fear...a more dreadful feeling.

"Lawrence..." Teddy said, a solemn look on his face.

Larry braced for what was coming.

"About Ahkmenrah..."

"He is fine," Sacagawea cut in from where she sat. To the astonishment of everyone, the pharaoh was awake, and even managed a weak smile. "His fever is now gone. With rest, and some water, he will be fine."

Larry sighed in relief, feeling part of the weight of his worry receding from his conscious. But it was short lived. In saving Ahk, another had been lost.


	14. A Looming Threat

It was late in the night, and Jedediah was finding it hard to sleep. It was bitterly cold, and the fire did little to stave off the bitter chill that hung heavily in the air. It had been an interesting evening. Bad, yes, but perhaps just slightly better than the last few nights. Ahkmenrah was feeling much better, but was still exhausted and weak from being so ill. Larry had been busy, and rather flustered, seldom pausing as he paced, mumbling to himself. But what caused the cowboy's lack of sleep, was Octavius.

The Roman was still asleep, and a bit of the cowboy's worry had been lifted after Sacagawea concluded he just needed to sleep the venom off. According to her he was very lucky; the spider wasn't a very poisonous species. It's venom did little to normal sized people, but a miniature was a different story, and they'd all been warned he'd have some not so fun symptoms when he woke. But it was still unnerving to see his friend lying there unresponsive. Especially in their current situation.

Nearby, Jedediah heard Sacagawea giving water to Ahkmenrah, and realized just how thirsty he was himself. He waited patiently for Sacagawea to finish, and then spoke as loud as he could to get her attention.

"Yes?" She asked, turning and kneeling down beside the little cowboy.

"May I have a little water?" He asked, his voice obviously a little hoarse. He'd been too worried to drink, or even eat, and was just now realizing how hungry, as well as thirsty, he was. Sacagawea smiled slightly, happy to hear the cowboy finally speaking again. He hadn't been talking much either.

"Of course," She replied, tipping the bottle slightly and filling up the cap. She then put it up to his lips, and he drank his fill, sighing after he finished.

A little ways away Octavius whimpered, dragging his friend's attention over to him.

"Octavius?" He asked, hoping for a reply.

A low groan met his ears, and he felt himself beginning to worry again. Sacagawea noticed.

"You are not still worried?" She asked, pulling off a small piece of the fish she had made from earlier. She was storing it in some cold water in a bucket she'd found, outside the cave in the hopes of it staying fresh until morning.

Jedediah nodded, and a small sigh escaped his lips. Sacagawea then put the fish to his mouth, only to have the cowboy turn his head away with a slight gasp. It still hurt.

"Save it for Octavius." He said, refusing to eat.

"Jedediah...just...eat it..." Came a weak whisper from Octavius, who was stirring from his sleep.

"Octavius you need it more than I do..."

"I will not eat until you do."

With a defeated sigh, Jedediah finally accepted the food, and ate enough to neutralize the hunger, leaving plenty for the others. It was a self destructive thing to do, he knew, but for the sake of his friends he would do it. Sacagawea left another small piece of fish, and another cap full of water for Octavius, who was showing signs of waking.

Octavius mumbled something before finally attempting to rise, pushing himself up slowly with his hands as he pulled his feet beneath him. He stood, and almost immediately the room began to spin, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground again.

"Octavius!" Jedediah exclaimed, not a hundred percent sure what had happened to his friend. He thought he'd blacked out again...

"It is alright, Jedediah." Octavius whispered reassuringly, too tired and achy to speak much louder. He somehow managed to make his way over to Jedediah, after falling numerous times and finally resorting to a pathetic form of movement and crawling the rest of the way. He sat beside his friend, and looked over him with tired eyes. He looked strangely pale..."Are you alright?" The Roman asked, eyeing the cowboy suspiciously.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. You?" Jedediah replied, not noticing the look in his friend's eyes.

"Fine. Just tired, and a little light headed. But nothing I cannot bear." Silence drifted between them, and Octavius' gaze drifted to the fish and the cap full of water. "Have you gotten enough to eat?" He asked.

The cowboy nodded slightly, and silence fell again.

"Enough to drink?" The Roman questioned, glancing back at his friend.

"Yes. Octavius, quit questionin' an' eat. Ya need yer strength for what's comin'."

At this, Octavius looked confused, and a sense of foreboding fell upon him. "What is coming?"

"I don't know...it's just something I heard say."

As the two sat in silence once more, Octavius beginning to eat final!y after assuring himself of Jedediah's well-being, sounds from a hushed conversation between the three bigger people could be heard.

"So what's the plan?" Larry's voice said.

"Ahkmenrah needs at least a day to recover, and it would be food if Octavius took time to rest as well." That was Sacagawea's. "Tomorrow I will search for a possible way back."

"So, in two night's time?" Teddy's.

"That sounds about right. But what about Jed..."

"Lawrence," Teddy said sharply but quietly, stopping the night guard. His voice dropped to a low whisper. "It is unwise to mention our dear cowboy friend's condition. It may fall on small ears."

And the president was right, for Octavius felt even more dread, and turned to his friend, only to find him asleep. And he knew something was coming. And it would not be good.


	15. Ominous Warning

The next morning Sacagawea and Teddy left to search for a path that could lead them out of their predicament. They were taking great care to mark their path, not wanting to get lost again and making their already dangerous situation worse. Larry had stayed behind this time, finding it safer to watch over the three recovering exhibits. Breakfast hadn't been much- soggy fish wasn't exactly something good, but it was food either way and was eaten without complaint.

At the moment, Larry was discussing the Tablet with Ahkmenrah, hoping to hear a little good news stating that nothing else could to wrong. The pharaoh was doing much better than he had been, now able to sit up and walk a short distance without fainting or collapsing. He was eating well, and drinking plenty, and was recovering quite quickly, much to everyone's relief.

"So the Tablet is, for sure, back at the cabin?" Larry asked, not believing his luck.

Ahkmenrah nodded. "I brought it with me, remember? To make sure it could not effect anyone at the museum?"

Larry thought for a moment before nodding. "I remember. So can the Tablet help us?"

"It very well can," The Egyptian stated, a slight smile on his face. "In fact, we can use it to heal Jedediah when we reach it. And if Octavius is not yet well, it could heal him too. Though it would be best if he healed naturally."

"Why so?" The night guard questioned.

"Well...using the Tablet for healing is never always a safe bet. It may or may not work, and it would be unwise to over use its healing powers. Octavius will heal naturally if given time."

The miniatures, who had overheard the conversation, were somewhat relieved at the prospect of potentially leaving this misadventure behind and going home. Especially Octavius. The Roman was still slightly light headed and dizzy, at times lacking his usual coordination, but besides a splitting headache he was relatively fine. Jedediah on the other hand seemed a little down, and had been complaining of pain here and there, and also sleeping on and off, but nothing alarmed anyone too badly. Except, of course, Octavius, who refused to leave his friend's side and kept his eyes on him at all times. He'd also noticed the cowboy being a little depressed, and was trying to keep him in high spirits.

"Did you hear that?" He asked excitedly, looking at his friend.

"Hear what...?" Jedediah mumbled, opening his eyes slightly to stare up at the Roman.

"That soon we may be leaving this accursed place and be on our way home!" Octavius replied with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Jedediah didn't even blink. He only sighed, and fell back to sleep. The excitement and slight hope that was beginning to rise within Octavius slowly ebbed away as he watched his friend. The only other person who noticed was Ahkmenrah, who looked on in silence while only half listening to Larry talk about when they would leave the cabin once they returned. He was so excited about the prospect of ending this nightmare that he was already planning the rest of their trip. When Octavius felt the Pharaoh's gaze rest on him, he turned and the two exchanged a look of worry before going back to what they were doing, the Roman watching over his friend and the Egyptian listening to Larry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy and Sacagawea curiously looked at the forest around them, investigating each little path and trail, studying each clearing, and watching the ever ominous way the clouds built and filled the sky with a menacing sort of glare. With Ahkmenrah doing better and able to pull his own weight, they'd decided it was high time they made an effort to look for civilization and, if they were lucky, get back to the apartment. And Sacagawea thought she found something.

"Teddy," she said, pausing and turning to the former president.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked, stopping as well.

"Does this place look...familiar?"

Teddy frowned, and turned three-sixty to peer at their surroundings. This place did look familiar. He glanced towards the nearby sound of a river, and saw with amazement the wreckage of the ATV. And farther down, he spotted the beaten down vegetation where they had driven. He blinked a few times, unable to believe his eyes. And of he remembered correctly, the cabin was only a few miles along the path. He grinned.

"Sacagawea my darling we have the way home!" He shouted in triumph, sweeping his girl off her feet and into his arms. He then put her down and they danced for a moment in excitement, taking time to cherish their success. Sacagawea smiled.

"We must tell the others!" She said, taking down the other path they'd marked with scraps of old fabric. Teddy ran after her, both laughing in joy. They were going home.


	16. Odds Against

Larry and Ahkmenrah were by this point finished talking, and Larry had turned in for a small nap, leaving the Pharaoh in charge. Ahkmenrah was still tired, and it was difficult to keep his eyes open. He sat beside the miniatures, watching them carefully as time went by. Octavius was exhausted, it was easy to tell, his eyes bloodshot and had been fighting off yawns, but he stayed awake, staring at Jedediah, who was whimpering in his sleep, probably from the pain. The Roman sighed.

"He seems to be growing worse," He said sadly, his voice low and worry filled.

Ahkmenrah sighed too, but didn't reply.

"Can the Tablet heal him?" Octavius asked suddenly, startling the Pharaoh.

"M-Maybe..."

The Roman looked up at the Egyptian and waited, eyes worried and afraid, but hopeful.

"Um...well...i-it might...I mean, it could, if he is lucky..."

"Will he be alright?" Octavius whispered, the hope leaving him as he recalled the conversation he'd heard earlier.

Ahkmenrah didn't answer, he didn't know how. He didn't want to hurt the little Roman's heart anymore than it already was. But he didn't have a choice. "Octavius we...we really don't know. It might work, or it might not, or he might not even make it..."

Expecting a total, instantaneous meltdown, Ahkmenrah was mildly surprised when silence met his ears. Octavius stood rigid, as if shock had frozen his body as he let the Pharaoh's words sink in. His eyes began to water slightly, but he wiped the tears away, looking back up at the Egyptian.

"There...there must be something we can..." He stopped when his voice began to break, and paused for a moment, his tiny body trembling as he fought to keep it in.

"There is nothing," Ahkmenrah replied, picking up the little Roman. "Unless we can get him to the Tablet, he will not make it."

Silent tears fell from the Roman's eyes, but he uttered not a sound. For a while the pharaoh comforted him, trying to reassure him the nest he could. After some time Octavius had fallen asleep, and Ahkmenrah was glad to see him finally resting. He gently lay him in his miniature mattress, and walked off to keel watch, and hopefully catch another nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lawrence! Ahkmenrah!" Came Teddy's voice from just outside the cave. The sun had practically gone down, and Larry and Ahkmenrah were waiting for the other two to return. And return they did.

"Teddy!" Larry replied, leaping to his feet.

The president and his lady strolled out from the undergrowth, two huge smiles on their faces as they met the others.

"Did you find a way out?" Larry asked, hoping for a good reply.

"Oh even better. We found the way back to the cabin!" Teddy exclaimed, the excitement making him jittery.

Ahkmenrah let out a sigh of relief, and Larry smiled at the thought of civilization.

"We have marked the trail," Sacagawea said, her voice still calm and quiet though full of anticipation.

"We shall leave at dawn!" Teddy said, clasping Larry's shoulder.

While the bigger exhibits celebrated their finding, a much darker feeling had arisen in the cave. Octavius was sleeping, not soundly, for even in rest the worry grated heavily upon him, but it was sleep all the same.

Suddenly, from nearby, he heard groaning, and then a sharp cry. He leapt to his feet immediately, finding his friend shaking and gasping for breath as whatever it was took hold of him.

"Jedediah!" Octavius said urgently, trying to restrain his friend from moving and hurting himself. "Jedediah what is wrong!"

His only reply was a cry of pain, which alerted the others about what was wrong. Rushing footsteps shook the ground as the larger people ran in, and they all crouched around the two, worry and fear on all of their faces.

"Jed," Larry said, trying to sooth the shaking cowboy. "Jed what's wrong, come on speak to me,"

"He needs the Tablet." Ahkmenrah said, his tone dark and worried. "We need to leave, now!"

Larry quickly scooped up the cowboy, while Sacagawea took up Octavius. They had to leave now. But it was dark, and it was raining, and Jedediah was growing worse by the second.


	17. Final Breaths

Larry and the others hesitated for a moment before the entrance, the rain pouring from the sky in bucket fulls as it pounded the soil to mud. The night guard clutches the tiny, screaming cowboy in his hands, gently but firmly, unsure if it was fear or pain that drove the cries. Sacagawea stood beside him with Octavius, who was shaking in fear and trying to break away from Sacagawea, to reach his friend...

"Lawrence!" Teddy yelled over the sound of thunder, which vibrated through the cave. "What are we waiting for?"

"A break in the rain!" The night guard yelled back, his voice barely audible.

Just as he went to take a step forwards, a flash of lightening lit up the sky, causing them to jump back a step. They had to do it. "Come on!"

Sacagawea lead the way, trying to pick up the path when lightening gave a Bries second's light. The rain pelted against them like bullets, cold and wet, soaking each of them in turn. The wind blew against them, chilling them to the bone and sapping their energy as they trudged on through the unforgiving mud. Every once in a while one of them would slip, and then continue on. It was slow progress.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump, then splash, in front of them, and Larry tried to peer through the downfall, knowing that it was Sacagawea.

"Are you alright?" He yelled, shielding Jedediah from the driving rain.

"I'm fine!" She shouted back, the wind whipping her hair around her head and causing it to get into her eyes and mouth as she spoke. She was holding Octavius against her, who was calling out to his friend, and she was refusing to lessen her grip on him as she slipped again, muttering something in her native tongue. "We must hurry!" She yelled, pausing momentarily to wipe the hair from her eyes. "The storm will soon worsen!"

Taking that very seriously, they began to pick up the pace, and soon neared a steep embankment. The rain spattered the ground, turning once solid ground into slick mud, and making any attempt to climb almost impossible. But they had to get over it. Sacagawea went first, using a nearby root as a foothold. She extended her hand to Larry, who reached for it, but was stopped by a small movement in his hand.

"Jed?" He asked, lifting the little cowboy up to eye level, trying to see him in the faint, flashing light of the stormy sky. He looked like he was trying to say something, but the sound could not reach Larry. He held him up to his ear, and heard a weak, faint whisper. One word. One name. One wish.

"Octavius..." He whispered, barely clinging to life.

"Jed?" Larry asked, worry in his voice. "Jed what's wrong?"

"Wanna...see Ockie..."

"Soon, Jed. When we get to the cabin..." Larry said comfortingly, covering the tiny cowboy with his hand to protect him from the rain.

"No...need 'ta...see him...now 'fore...'fore I..." Jedediah's voice broke off, and he made a futile attempt of movement in Larry's palm, probably trying to sit up, before collapsing against his hand. Which raised the night guard's panic.

"Jed? Jed!?" He yelled urgently, nudging him ever so slightly. "C'mon keep talking to me!"

His only reply was a weak groan, and then stillness in his palm. Though it wasn't much, at least he knew he was still alive. Before Larry could say more, Sacagawea thrust her free hand down to him, and she helped up, both holding tightly to a miniature. When he was up, he and Sacagawea reached down to grasp Ahkmenrah's outstretched hands, Teddy helping to boost him up. After a few moments of slipping and struggling, the pharaoh finally made it to the top, and doubled over in exhaustion. With the help of Larry and Sacagawea Teddy made it up as well, and helped the Egyptian up.

"Can you make it boy?" He yelled, needing to repeat himself to be heard over the echoing thunder that shook the earth. The kind that you can feel deep within your core.

A lightening strike overhead shed light on Ahkmenrah as he nodded, and the little group paused for a moment, catching their breath as the rain drenched them.

"How far are we?" Larry shouted to Sacagawea, who was in the process of handing him Octavius, since she needed her hands to feel for the markers they had left. She and Teddy had left forty-two...they were at thirty-six.

"Not far!" She called back, cupping her hands to her mouth so she could be heard. "This way!"

The thunder rumbled overhead, and the lightening lit up just enough to show Octavius his friend, and a muffled gasp caught in his throat.

"Jedediah?" He asked urgently, reaching over to slightly shake his friend by the shoulder. The rain pounded against the hand that shielded them, making the noise echo through the hollow space of Larry's cupped hands.

"Oc...Ockie...?" Jedediah asked weakly, his eyes closed.

"I am here my friend," Octavius replied, gently laying his hand upon his friend's to reassure him.

"Octavius..."

"Yes?" The Roman asked, trying to keep his calm, but his shaky voice betrayed him.

"I'm...sorry..." Jedediah whispered, opening his eyes slightly to gaze through the darkness at his friend.

"For what?"

"I-I can't...can't...hold on much...much longer..."

"Yes you can, my friend. You will. I know you will. Please..." Octavius said, pushing down his panic.

"T-Time's come...g-gotta 'cept it..."

"No, you do not. You will be alright..." A weak chuckle came from the cowboy, slightly confusing Octavius.

"Didn't...didn't think it...it would end like this..."

"No, my friend. It will nor end. You will make it. You will mame it home."

"H-Home..." Jedediah repeated weakly, feeling the tug of darkness begin to pull him away.

"Yes, yes, home. You will make it home just...I will not let you die!"

"Since...when did ya tell...tell me what...wha' 'ta do pardner...?"

"Jedediah now is not the time for jokes. Please, just focus on staying awake..." Octavius noticed his friend's eyes closing slightly, and new urgency filled his voice. "Come on, stay with...you will make it through this!"

"I'm s-sorry...Octavius I... I can't..."

"Yes you can! We are almost there!"

"Not...not gonna...tell 'em...I'm sorry..." Jedediah's eyes were closing more now, and he could barely see Octavius anymore.

"No...no Jedediah please...just hold on please..."

"Oct...Octavius...n-now list...listin'..." Jedediah gasped, his breathing become strangled. "Don't...don't wanna...s-see no...cryin' over...me when...when I'm gone...k?"

Octavius was speechless as he stared at his friend, tears threatening to fall from his brown eyes. "Jedediah...no..."

"Oc...tav...ius...k-keep...fightin'..."

"No...Jedediah please...no...no no please..."

"M-Make...make i'...home...fer...me..."

"No! Jedediah no! No! Jedediah!"

Jedediah's eyes slowly closed the rest of the way, and he said one more thing. "I'm sorry...Ockie..." And then, nothing.

They had just reached the cabin.


	18. Too Late

Sorry it took so long! I had writers block, and this chapter was a very difficult chapter to write, honestly, and it didn't help my tablet was broken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

As soon as he was up the steps, Larry ran for the door and took the handle in his hand, turning it with an urgency that was rivaled by nothing he'd ever felt before. With an angry bout of cursing he remembered he'd locked the door, and had lost the key somewhere in the wilderness which had kept them prisoner for so long. Resorting to the only other method he had, he rammed the door with his body as hard as he could, ignoring the stinging pain that accompanied each painful thud. Sensing things were getting a little dangerous with the ferocity in which Larry threw himself at the stubborn plank of wood which stood between them and salvation, she quickly took the miniatures from his hands,and took a few steps back to stand beside Ahkmenrah. None of them were aware that it was already too late.

When the door still would not budge, Teddy stepped in and together he and the night guard threw their body weight against it, and over the crashing of the thunder and the pounding of the rain, the splintering of the door on its hinges was an encouraging sound, and with one final shove, the door broke from its hinges, sending both men flying forwards onto the carpet of the cabin. Quickly rising, the two ran to the table in the kitchen while Ahkmenrah ran as fast as his weak body would allow him upstairs and to his tablet. When he returned he found that Sacagawea had set the two down, and was holding back Octavius who was trying to fight his way to his friend, the cowboy lying still and pale upon the dark wooden table.

Ahkmenrah hurriedly placed the Tablet down beside the motionless form, and began to chant the only spell he knew that could work. "Sekhmet, goddess of healing, let your power flow through the Tablet of Ahkmenrah and heal this man…" Nothing happened. Racking his brain for another possible spell, he looked around at the urgent and worried faces. He tried again. "I summon the goddess Sekhmet, goddess of healing, cometh forth and heal the life that is before me. Channel your power through the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, make what was hurt healed, let life be restored, oh Sekhmet. Let the life of your healing magic save what we cherish. Let your power flow forth and bring back what we have lost!" Ahkmenrah stepped back as the Tablet began to glow, and everyone stared with wide eyes as its light began to grow brighter and brighter, until suddenly, it began to fade.

Everyone waited and held their breath. But nothing changed. The Tablet's light died, and Jedediah remained motionless, lying lost on the table before them.

"Wha...why...why did it not work?" Octavius' tiny voice said, disbelief tainting each word.

Ahkmenrah stood speechless, staring in confusion at the Tablet and at Jedediah, his heart racing as he struggled to figure out what had gone wrong. After a moment, Ahkmenrah spoke, his voice a mere whisper.

"Why...it should have worked…."

"Jed?" Larry asked softly, desperate for a reply.

Sacagawea bowed her head, and Teddy took her into a comforting hug as they realized it was too late to save their friend. The president, noticing the look on Octavius' face, attempted to speak. "Octavius...my dear friend-"

"N-No..." The Roman whispered, his heart clenching as the thought of losing his friend filled his mind. "No it...it cannot be…"

"I'm afraid it is….Octavius, I am deeply sorry…"

"No!" Octavius yelled, whirling to face the president."He will wake! I know he will!" Then, whirling to face Jedediah, commenced to shout in a loud, angry voice. "Jedediah, come now, open your eyes!" He then turned to face the disgruntled Egyptian. "Ahkmenrah, you said this would heal him!"

"I-I know. I...I said it might...the Tablet is not perfect...i-it might have been too lat-"

"Do not say it!"" Octavius yelled, choking back sobs as tears began to fall from his eyes. his eyes. "Do. Not. Say. It. He will wake. I know he will…he h-has to…"

With a small sigh, Ahkmenrah crouched down beside the table, and cupped a shaky hand around the Roman in an attempt to comfort him. He flinched when he shoved it away in anger, then went to speak. "Octavius I...I am so sorry. The Tablet is something I have never been able to fully understand. Even my ancestors before me had difficulty harnessing its power." When there was no reply from the Roman, the pharaoh sighed, and commenced speaking. "If...if it was the only way, I would give my life to save Jedediah…"

"Lies!" Octavius cried suddenly, startling the people around the table.

"Octavius!" Larry exclaimed, taken by surprise by the Roman's comment.

"Leave him be, Lawrence," Teddy said, still hugging Sacagawea. "He is mourning."

"I-I'm so sorry…" Ahkmenrah said, trying to soothe the Roman.

"Lies!" He yelled again, the tears streaming from his eyes now. "Lies! All lies! All you have given me are lies and false hope!"

"Octavius, none of us wished for this to happen…" Teddy began, only to be cut off by more yelling from the little Roman.

"He will be fine!" He said in a mocking tone, unable to calm down enough to even breath evenly."It will all be fine! Everything will be okay!"

"Octavius, calm down," Larry said, taking a step forwards.

"Well it is not okay! He is not okay! Nothing is okay!"

"Octavius," Ahkmenrah said in a hushed voice. "If there was something I could do-"

"There is nothing you can do! Nothing!" Octavius shouted, breathing heavily as he continued.

"I'm sorry…."

"Sorry does nothing! This is your fault!"

Ahkmenrah looked slightly taken aback, but accepted the blame without a word. "Octavius…."

"I hate you Ahkmenrah! I hate you and your Tablet and everything that you have ever done! I wish you were never let out of that sarcophagus! I wish you were never alive!"

The Egyptian stepped back with a look of hurt on his face, and Octavius, realizing what he had just said, could no longer take it and fell to his knees beside his friend, surrendering to the tears as he could no longer fight the pain of the loss. The others stood by quietly and watched on, each one of them silent as they witnessed the sad scene before them. Eventually, Teddy and Sacagawea retired to their room, and Larry stood beside Ahkmenrah, watching in silence as the little Roman broke down before him. He heard Ahkmenrah sigh, and rested his hand gently on his shoulder.

"I...I don't understand," He muttered, staring with blank eyes at the Tablet. "It...it should have worked…"

With a gentle pat, Larry brought the pharaoh's attention back to him. "It's not your fault, Ahkmenrah. You've done everything you could."

"But it was not enough. It didn't bring him back."

With a sigh, Larry rubbed the Egyptian's shoulder comfortingly, then stifled a yawn. "Come on," He said, giving his friend's shoulder another pat. "You need rest."

"Thank you, Larry, but I would like to remain here." He replied, still staring with a blank look at the slab of gold which had betrayed him.

With another sigh, Larry left with a heavy heart and collapsed down on the nearby sofa, falling asleep almost instantly, leaving Ahkmenrah alone at the table with the two miniatures. Ahkmenrah stared blankly for some time at them, before sighing and heading towards the small shelf beside the sink, where he grabbed some clean washcloths, and stood before the table again. He stood for a moment, contemplating what he could possibly do to soothe the poor Roman, before pulling out a chair and taking a seat. Octavius didn't lookup.

The Egyptian tore one of the cloths in half and,gently draped it over the Roman's shivering shoulders so he could at least stay warm, and carefully wrapped the other half around Jedediah's still, cold body, very gently rubbing with his finger in an attempt to dry him, as he was still soaked. Nearby, Octavius choked slightly in his attempt to stop crying, but failed miserably as the tears kept coming. He gave up and tried to work through it, gratefully accepting the help the Egyptian had to offer. With one hand he held the cloth around his shoulders, letting it trap what little warmth he still had, and with the other helped Ahkmenrah make a small, makeshift bed for Jedediah out of another cloth.

The entire time neither the Roman nor Egyptian spoke, and the cowboy showed no signs of waking, or even breathing. Ahkmenrah, not knowing what else to do, sat in silence as Octavius sat beside his friend, watching with sorrowful eyes as he wished for a slight move, even a small twitch, to prove he was alive. But neither of these happened. Inwardly, Ahkmenrah was giving himself a fine scolding for not taking the time back in Egypt to learn the healing ways of the Tablet. He felt useless and worthless due to his failure to save the cowboy, and was still slightly hurt by the crushing words of the Roman, though he knew they weren't meant. He was ashamed with himself for knowing little to nothing of the healing arts. Even Sacagawea, who relied on the things provided by nature instead of magic to heal, was better at it than he she did not have a magic tablet. With a sigh, he reached over and gently tucked the small blanket he'd made for Jedediah tighter around him, careful not to bump Octavius as he minded the motions of his large hand. When he was finished, he leaned back and stared, his eyes watching the still form. At least Jedediah was comfortable, even though he was….

"Octavius," He said finally, leaning his head down to be closer to the Roman and to avoid speaking too loudly and waking Larry. "I am deeply sorry. I truly am so sorry…." When the Roman didn't reply, he sighed and continued. "I do not understand why it did not work. It was supposed to have-"

"Ahkmenrah," Octavius said finally, taking a deep, steady breath to regain his composure. He wiped at his eyes, and continued to speak. Though he did not look at the Egyptian. "Please...just stop. It is not your fault. I apologize for my earlier words. I do not know what came over me. I just…."

"It's alright. You did not mean to say what you did." Ahkmenrah said, trying to reassure him. He need not worry about such petty things when something much more important was at hand.

"No. There is no excuse for that. I am sorry."

"It is, though, my fault," Continued the pharaoh, his voice sad and close to being silent. "I did not know how to use the Tablet correctly. I did not know the right spell. Perhaps if I did, then-"

"Ahkmenrah please," Octavius interrupted, looking up at the Egyptian. "None of this was your fault. You did everything you could, and I know that. Please, stop blaming yourself." Then, in a much softer voice, which Ahkmenrah could just barely pick up, he said, "It will solve nothing."

For a few moments they sat in silence, Octavius finally able to control himself and only sniffling here and there, and occasionally wiping his eyes. Ahkmenrah sat with slumped shoulders and hands in his lap, staring down as he fiddled with a little piece of thread that had come off his tattered shirt. After a while, he yawned,and realized just how exhausted he was. Not to mention he still had a slight headache from his recent bout of illness. He stood, and bent down over the miniatures.

"I am off to bed now. Do you need anything?" He asked.

Octavius shook his head, and stayed where he was, eyes watching the still form of his friend and scanning for any signs of life. "No thank you, Ahkmenrah. I...I believe I will stay here, and keep vigil." He then paused, and a small sigh escaped his lips. "It is all I can do in his honour."

Ahkmenrah nodded, but wasn't sure if the Roman saw him or not as he was still staring at his friend. He slid a few extra cloths over to him, in case he wanted to make a bed for himself, though he doubted he would. He would do anything to make the Roman feel better, and give himself some peace of mind. Quietly, as to not disturb him, Ahkmenrah took up the Tablet, and trudged to the upstairs bedroom, laying it on the bed while fetching the case off of the little desk which held his bags and other travel necessities.

He took up the special bag he'd brought for the Tablet, which was actually Larry's spare laptop case, and closed it up good and tight. Though he was exhausted, he took the time to dry off and change, for he was also soaked, and then collapsed face first onto the mattress, pulling the covers over his head and waiting for sleep to come. Unfortunately, unlike the others, sleep didn't come immediately, and he lay awake thinking about the failed attempt to save the cowboy. He still couldn't understand why the Tablet hadn't worked. It didn't make sense. Surely, it should have. It didn't make sense. The Tablet had glowed. Maybe it had not glowed long enough…? With a sigh, Ahkmenrah rolled over onto his side, hugged the blankets closer, and fell asleep.

In the kitchen, on the small wooden table, Octavius remained awake, keeping his vigil for Jedediah as the night wore on. He shivered as a sharp wind penetrated from the nearby door, which had been damaged and roughly put back into place after it had been broken down earlier. He wrapped the cloth tighter around himself, and remained staring and listening intently, desperate for any sound, any movement from his friend to be noticed. But the whole time there was nothing. A few times, he could have sworn he saw him move slightly, a hand clenching, a quick blink, a small, faint voice. But each time he leapt to his feet and checked, it was all the same. Silent. Cold. Lifeless.

He had long since ceased his crying, but the misery and sorrow had not left him. Every once in a while, he would say something. A word. A sentence. Maybe try to spark a conversation. But always it fell on deaf ears, and he would speak to his friend, desperate for a reply but receiving nothing but silence.

"You know," He said quietly, glancing at his responseless friend. "You would be very happy right now, if you were awake. Because we have made it." He paused for a moment, waiting for a reply, and then continued when there was none. "You missed, how you would say, 'a heck of a time,' when we finally returned here. Larry and the others attempted to break down the door. You should have heard the words that came out of Larry's mouth. They were words that would even humble you, of all people."

Again, silence. And with each passing moment, Octavius grew more desperate. "Oh, why do you not wake up! I plead and beg and wait and still you do not open your eyes!"

Still, there was silence, and the Roman fought back the new tears were beginning to spring from his eyes. He was exhausted, and could barely stay awake though he had to. He had to be awake in case his friend woke. By the gods he had to! But the tug of sleep began to take him, though he tried to fight it.

"Jedediah….please….wake up….please…." His voice cracked as his eyes tried to fought his will to stay awake, his body surrendering to the pull of sleep. "Please….Jedediah...w-wake...up…" And finally, the little Roman couldn't hold it off any longer, and fell asleep half sitting, half slouching, beside his lifeless friend.

He believed his cowboy friend would never wake again.


	19. Finally Made It Home

Sadly, this is the last chapter. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The warmth of the cloth was soothing, and it kept the Roman asleep well into the night, and even into day, as he curled up beneath the comforting cloth and slept deeply. He did not sleep soundly, of course, but he at least slept, and as the sunlight reached his closed eyelids, he found himself longing for sleep to take him again, as it was the only thing that subdues the hurting of his heart at what had happened the night before. He tried to force sleep upon him again, but found it impossible. It wasn't until the time he felt something shake him slightly, and heard a voice.

"Ockie? Hey, ya up yet? Octavius?"

At first the Roman believed he was dreaming, and wished such dreams of his friend would go away, since they would only lead to more hurting. But the voice would not.

"C'mon, I know you're awake. Don't you even pretend ya are."

Finally, slowly, Octavius opened his eyes, and found himself staring out a nearby window at the already noontime sun, the light almost blinding as he continued to stare at it. He then sighed, and slowly turned his head, seeing with disbelief and astonishment the grinning face of his friend, alive again standing on the table top.

"Je-Jedediah?" He asked in amazement, quickly sitting up from the slightly cramped position he had fallen asleep in.

"Yup. Sure is." The cowboy said, smiling even wider as his friend leapt to his feet, staring in joyful astonishment.

"You...you are okay…" Octavius whispered, unable to hide his excitement and joy at seeing his friend awake again.

Jedediah nodded, and then found himself caught in the tight embrace of the Roman, who was overjoyed to see him alive again. He hugged back.

"Missed me?" Jedediah asked, smiling.

Octavius held his friend at arms length, and stared him directly in the eyes."How could you ask such a foolish question as that?" He asked. Though there was no anger or annoyance in his voice at all. "Of course you were missed. And dearly so. Poor Ahkmenrah was so torn- and I was in anguish, my friend. I cannot bear the thought of losing you."

Jedediah stared back at his friend, and cleared his throat. He hadn't been expecting such serious words from the Roman, and wasn't sure how to respond. He could only think of one thing to say. "Sorry."

With a laugh that rang with joy, Octavius shook his head, and returned his friend's smile. "It is not important. I am just happy to have you back. Things were very hard without you."

"I'll bet they were."

"Do not get cocky, my friend. We have yet to wake the others."

Though it was late into the morning, they were the only two up, and only Larry could be seen sprawled out onto the nearby couch, snoring loudly as he slept. Ahkmenrah, Teddy, and Sacagawea were all still upstairs asleep, and the cabin was quiet. After a few moments of thought, they decided on waking Larry, and carefully made their way down the side of the table, and together crossed the floor to the couch, staring up at the sleeping night guard, his clothes tattered and dirty, his hair a mess, and mud smeared all over. He'd been too tired to shower before sleeping.

A moment later Octavius spotted a thread from the blanket Larry was using hanging down over the side, and the two climbed up, and stood on top of a pillow Larry had clutched to him, and Octavius smiled as Jedediah hollered the night guard's name.

Slowly and groggily, Larry moaned in a tired manner, and shifted slightly, almost knocking the two off balance, and began to drift back to sleep. But not before Jedediah shouted at him again, and he opened his eyes tiredly, blinking away the sleep as he stared with a puzzled look at the two, his vision blurred at first, and then becoming clearer with each passing second. He yawned, then continued staring, not yet awake enough to realize just who they were and their importance. Until a moment later.

"Jed!?" Came Larry's voice, like a deafening yell to the two miniatures' ears.

"Calm down 'fore ya deafen us, Gigantor," Said the cowboy, smiling at the night guard.

"Jed!" Larry exclaimed again, a huge grin on his face as he swept up the little cowboy and hugged him.

"G-Gotta b-breath Gigantor….!"

"Sorry," Larry said, putting him down again. "Are you alright?"

"Yup. Healed and 'live."

"Lawrence?" Came Teddy's voice as he and Sacagawea made their way downstairs. They had been awakened by Larry's shouts, and came to investigate. As they made their way down, the president's eyes landed on the little cowboy, and his face lit up. "Jedediah, my boy!" He said, quickening his stride and kneeling beside the couch.

"Mr. President," Jedediah greeted back, smiling and nodding.

"How you feeling, lad?"

"Much better now, sir."

Teddy chuckled as Sacagawea also bent down to greet the cowboy. Then a questioning voice from upstairs drifted down, and Ahkmenrah appeared at the bottom, his face filled with surprise and excitement. "Jedediah!"

"Howdy King Tut," Jedediah said, waving at the pharaoh.

"You...you are well…"

"Uh-hu. Thanks 'ta you and yer Tablet." Jedediah's face turned serious, and he stared at the Egyptian. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ahkmenrah replied. "It is good, to have us all together and happy again."

At this everyone nodded.

"Well," Larry said, sitting up and rubbing his hands together. "Who's hungry?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, the exhibits were staring at the dizzying depths of the earth's surface as the plane they were in flew over a few islands as it made its way to the New York National Airport. It had been a long, exciting adventure, filled with fun, and danger, which had almost ended in disaster. Even though there was still a little over a month of the trip left, they had all agreed they wanted to go home, and were now on the plane during their last day in the sun as the plane slowly began to touch down on the runway.

Checking the pocket of his shirt to assure himself the miniatures were still safe, Larry grabbed the few carry on bags they'd brought, and led his friends down the aisle, and off the ramp into the sunlight. After quickly going through check in and getting through the annoying twenty minute wait for the cab, they were finally at the museum, with the sun just beginning to set on the horizon.

Larry had brought his uniform to change into, and left for the locker room to do so, leaving the exhibits to prepare for their homecoming they were bound to receive from those who had stayed behind. Teddy and Sacagawea went to the American wing, and spent the last thirty minutes of daylight watching the sunset from the window, while Ahkmenrah scrambled to set up the Tablet in time for sunset, leaving the two miniatures to their own devices on the front desk, since neither of them were too keen in seeing their fellow miniatures while frozen. It just wasn't something very pleasant to see.

"Jedediah," Octavius said suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen within the walls of the museum.

"Yeah?" Jedediah replied, glancing over at his friend. There was a pause before the Roman spoke again.

"Jedediah, I know I say this a lot but, I want you to know that you and your friendship mean everything to me, and that I am very thankful and glad you are alive and well again. I thank you, again, for being such a good friend to me, and wish that you would please be more careful in the future."

"Octavius," Jedediah said, smiling. "I can't promise nothin', but I can assure ya I'll always be there. An' also, thanks fer helpin' and tryin' 'ta make me hold on. Sorry I couldn't. I just-"

"It does not matter," Octavius butted in, stopping his friend. "All that matters, is that you are alive, and we are home safe."

"Ya know," Jedediah said thoughtfully, staring off into the distance. "Ya said I'd make it home, and here I am now. 'Guess you were right."

"I suppose I was. Then again, I am almost always right, am I not?"

A smile appeared on the cowboy's face and he punched his friend's shoulder in mock fighting. "Yeah, sure ya are." He then pulled his friend into a hug, and repeated what he'd said. "Sure ya are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would like to thank everyone who read through and followed this story, even when I was behind in updating. I would also especially like to thank Keacdragon, who contributed much to this story and also helped with the tough process of brainstorming, Egyptian magic, and helped cure my writers block. Thanks, Keac. ;)


End file.
